The embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for masking speech in a private environment, such as a hospital room. More specifically, some embodiments describe an apparatus operable to detect speech in a private environment and play masking sounds to obfuscate the speech so that the speech becomes unintelligible to unintended listeners.
Some known methods for masking speech include speakers, permanently mounted in a building, and configured to play background noise, such as static, intended to drone out private conversations. Such known methods are unpleasant to listeners, are marginally effective in spaces where the unintended listener and the intended listener share a space (such as a common hospital room), and often involve expensive installation. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable apparatus that can employ methods for masking speech using pleasing sounds that are effective in close-quarters.